1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process of identifying and authenticating data characterizing an individual by verifying this data by a biometer.
2. Discussion of Background
A biometer is an apparatus able to perform the acquisition and processing of data relative to an individual. The data acquired is currently called a profile; during an authenticating verification an identifying piece of information such as the name of the individual is associated with it.
Among the acquired profiles there are the fingerprint, the imprint of the back of the eye, or a motion that is not easily imitated such as a signature, the striking on a keyboard or the vibrations of the vocal cords.
The processing of this type of data consists in digitizing and in reducing the volume of the digitized data by standard compression techniques. Generally, to do this, the biometer comprises a processing and control means called SAM (secure access module).
During a biometric verification, an individual can submit to a profile acquisition and provide his identity. He can also simply be required to provide only his identity.
A problem is encountered because it is possible for there to be a falsification either in the identifying data, or in the previously recorded profile. Therefore, it is not possible to assure a perfect correlation between identification and authentication.
In other words, an imprint can always be recognized as belonging to an individual present during the acquisition but the latter can deceive the verifier by passing himself off as another if he wishes to lie. It is sufficient to attach a false identification to a true authentication by falsifying, for example, the identification during his communication with the biometer or vice versa.